


versace on the floor

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance, im not entirely an angst heathen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fluffy fic inspired by the song of the same title!





	versace on the floor

You can feel his warmth seeping through the thin layer of cloth that separates you from him. All these lights didn’t seem enough to glorify this man before you – this sweet, gentle and loving man you are so lucky to have. You couldn’t quite believe how you were able to get his attention in the first place. How you made him fall in love with you. Everything seemed like a lucky catch. Being loved and nurtured by him was one of the greatest things that ever came to your life. You briefly wondered what good deed you might have done in your past life to be rewarded with this kind of happiness.

He was at the top. You were nothing but an ordinary person. You were worlds apart – he was a million universes away from you yet he crossed even the darkest stars just to be with you. Was this the red string of fate? Anywhere you go, wherever you go, everywhere you go, you will always be led back to him and him to yours.

The past years felt like a blur. Lots of things happened and yet here you two are, dancing with each other on the 5th Party you hosted. _Yet, everything felt like it was still yesterday._

Time felt like nothing when you’re with him. It just feels like … the world stops when he’s with you. It was magical at how everything felt slow mo whenever you look at him.

**_He was enchanting. Mystifying. Beautiful._**  
Like the moon that shines the earth up in the vast, night sky.  
Like the stars that glorify the earth making the darkness go shy.

_He was captivating. And you couldn’t believe he’s yours._  
You couldn’t focus your attention elsewhere now as you can only see him and no one else but him this moment.

You couldn’t take your eyes off as you memorized his features – the way he smiles, the way he crunches his nose, the way his metallic irises sparkle and twinkle when he’s looking at you. His touches were always gentle and full of love for you, like what he makes you feel weren’t already enough for him.

You were swaying against the air as he held your hand tightly with his own, his other gently holding your waist. All this while as the both of you swayed against the soft music of forevermore, you couldn’t help but procure a tear on your eye. This was overwhelming. Everything was overwhelming. You didn’t think it was illegal to be this happy and contented.

Jumin looked alarmed as he stopped dancing you. He lifted his finger to wipe the tear that rolled to your cheek. You sniffed a bit as you shook your head and muttered a small apology for being so emotional.

“What’s wrong, my love?” He didn’t seem to buy your apology. He looked genuinely concerned. Out of everyone who were dancing, it was only the two of you who stopped in the middle of the beautiful melody. “You are beautiful. The night is beautiful. You are with me … is something the matter?”  
You stared into his deep set metallic grey hues – admiring how his eyes swirled and held so many emotions. You couldn’t believe how people truly ignored how beautiful Jumin’s eyes were.  
They were expressive. Deep. Enchanting.

“No … Nothing,” You laughed gently at your own emotional state. You couldn’t help but feel silly as to why you were tearing up in the first place. “I … I’m just so happy.” You can feel your emotions bursting from one after the other. You were overwhelmingly happy and your chest couldn’t contain everything.

“You are happy … yet you are crying …” He muttered under his breath as he lifted an eyebrow towards you, a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He seemed amused at your sudden outburst. He looked at you as if you were the most entertaining thing on earth his eyes ever laid upon.

You smacked him on his arm as he gently let out a chuckle at the reaction. His laughter was bewitching. You’d go to the ends of Tartarus just to be able to see it every day. He was worth it. He was worth everything. He was worth even more than your own happiness.

You held his hand and gently brought it upon your chest. He looked at you curiously, awaiting your next actions. You closed your eyes and breathed deep, trying to calm the erratic beating of your heart,  
“Can you feel it? Can you feel me? Can you feel my heart that craves you … wants you … and beats only for you?”

In the past, Jumin would get flustered whenever you boldly exclaim your emotions for him. It was like he didn’t know how to handle it properly, even his own. He will always tell you that he loved you more and that he’d want you more than you could ever want him. He would tell you how it was you that makes him happy and whole and that it was also you who can break and tear him apart.  
But… now…

“Yes. I feel it,” He breathed as he laid his forehead to yours, making you able to look at his deep set eyes. His nose lightly touching your own and his mint-filled breath serenading your senses. He held both of your hands as he guided you to wrap your arms around his frame. _“Mi hai lasciato senza fiato.”_

He planted a kiss on your forehead and you felt warm inside. His voice was like a soothing tune, playing a thousand emotions inside your chest. _“Sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto.”_**  
**You closed your eyes and gently raised your arms from his torso to wrapping them on his neck. You tried to feel all of him with your touch but that just seemed impossible.

_He was a lot to take in.  
Yet he was very addicting._

_“Mi fai impazzire.”_ He said, his low, husky voice sending shivers down your spine. It’s been years yet he still has the same effect on you like this was again, the very first time you could ever meet him. “You are my drug. You are my medicine.”

His lips lightly pecked the tip of your nose and you giggled at the gesture. Jumin let out a low laugh that sounded very sensual to your ears. You didn’t mind the feel of other people looking at the two of you since you both were still in the middle of the dance floor.

But before he can kiss you fully, this time, it was you who spoke first. You looked into his eyes as he stared right at you, the shine never disappearing from his gaze. He was smiling, making your heart race with how beautiful he looked at the moment.

“Jumin …” You began and he waited for your next words. He had always been attentive towards you. You have always wanted to make him happy. Even if just staying by his side was more than enough for him.  
But you always felt that it was not enough. That even words were not enough to show how much you love him.

Thousands of emotions swirled inside your chest as you breathed deep and cupped his face with your hands. He wasn’t so used to you freely showing your emotions without holding anything back. You tiptoed and planted a kiss on his lips, so short yet so sweet. So full of love and respect towards the man who you owe your happiness from.

He have told you how much he owes his happiness to you.  
But for you, you owe him how happy you have been.

“You are my happy ending.”  
You watched at how at first, he seemed surprised. Then his face cracked a smile so genuine, so happy, so loving and so appreciative of you. He chuckled gently as he tried to prevent the tears that threatened to run down his eyes. He looks so overwhelmed. You felt like you were floating in the air. You looked at how much this man loves you from the hairs on your head to the nails of your feet.

** _“Ti voglio molto bene, Tesoro mio.”_ **


End file.
